The Bug Reveal
by RomanticFictionFreak
Summary: "Plagg! You're his Kwami! You weren't supposed to tell him that! I can't believe you!" "Hey! You try remembering all the things we're allowed to tell these kids on an empty stomach!" - Their Kwami's get to meet for the "first time" too as they reveal their identities! (Adriennette, PlaggxTikkiFriendship!)


**Ahhh! My first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic! The obsession has officially taken over! Is Season 2 out yet or am I still anxiously waiting?**  
 **Okay, so in this fanfic, I kind of wanted to focus more on the Kwamis during the identity reveal (Because I imagine these two would have the cutest interactions!). I have a much better reveal in mind for LadyNoir, but this is just a quick little story I wrote from a small sliver of inspiration. Hope you like it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

 _After over a year of living their double lives separate from each other, the two heroes finally uncovered the person behind their mask. And that brought them to this day, to the middle of Marinette's room, finally face to face._

"Hi," Marinette greeted, her fingers flashing up in a wave before curling back softly into her palm. She was unearthly still, even though the inside her mind was this ravage mess of thoughts and her heart was beating so fast all of Paris could hear it. _Adrien was in her room. Adrien was Chat Noir._ Her _Adrien. Chat Noir._ Her thoughts were falling over each other barely making sense.

"Uh, hi." Adrien gave a wave back. He was always a little better at keeping a cool expresion, even though the same chaos was going on inside him too.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks bright. "So…you're my Ladybug."

Marinette's face burned, her face almost as red as her heroine mask. "And you're my Chat Noir…"

Adrien made a noise of surprise.

"Oh, I mean! _The_ Chat Noir. Not- not _my_ Chat Noir. Everyone's Chat Noir! Uh…" Marionette's nervous giggles and stammering trailed off as she tried to correct herself. But Adrien smiled.

Another moment passed with them just standing face to face. The moment was so preserved, sensitive to the slightest movement or word. Both could feel how cautious the other was not to disrupt this careful space between them. Their eyes were locked on each other's, as if trying to recognize their alter personas in the same eyes they've seen in such normal settings, like school or the park. Eyes they couldn't believe they had never recognized before, behind every battle, every line of banter, every close save. It was a lot to process on its own, but it was even more overwhelming to face it in person.

"Ah, jeez are you two just going to stand here all day or are you guys going to do something?"

A tiny black critter flew out from Adrien's jacket into the air between them and looked back and forth to both teens.

Marinette yelped in surprise.

"Plagg!" Adrien chided him.

"What? I was getting bored in there! And it's not like we're much of a secret now anyway!" the little creature whined.

Adrien's fingers pressed against his forehead as he let out a groan.

"Well, he's got a point," Marientte pointed out shyly. She opened up a side of her blazer. "You should come out too!"

A red blur looped out from her hiding place inside Marinette's blazer and levitated beside her.

Plagg's eyes went wide with glee at the sight of his friend. He floated a little closer to the Kwarmi, casually setting himself in the air. "Lookin' good, Tikki," he said with a light smirk.

Tikki crossed her arms, a knowing smile on her mouth. " _Hi_ , Plagg."

Adrien glanced between the Kwamis. "You two know each other?"

"Well, sure, we've existed for thousands of years, of course we know each other!" Plagg said.

"But we usually lie dormant," Tikki added. She touched her chin in thought. "Actually, Plagg and I haven't seen each other in almost a couple centuries."

"Yeah, but we've always sensed each other. I can practically feel you in Marinette's purse all over Paris."

"What?" Marinette and Adrien exclaimed.

"Plagg!" Tikki scolded.

"What?" he whined.

"Is that true?" Marinette interjected, her brows pushed together over her wide blue eyes.

Tikki turned to her, her head bowed down. "I'm sorry, Marinette. I wasn't allowed to tell you." She turned to the other Kwami with a glare. "We _both_ weren't."

"What's the big deal?" Plagg pointed his large green eyes to the ceiling.

Tikki darted out toward Plagg. "You're his Kwami! You weren't supposed to tell him about that!" Tikki let out a exasperated noise. "I can't believe you!"

"Hey!" Plagg swooped up to Tikki, jabbing an arm out in the air. "You try remembering all the things we're allowed to tell these kids on an empty stomach!"

"Ugh," Tikki rolled her eyes.

Adrien let out a laugh. "I thought I was the only one who rolled my eyes at Plagg." He found Marinette's widened eyes from across the two. "I like your Kwami, Marinette."

"Why, thank you," Tikki squeaked, doing a curtsey in midair.

Adrian chuckled. "Guess you really _are_ the lucky one to get one as sweet as Tikki."

Tikki curled in on herself, bashing at the compliment.

"Hey!" Plagg crossed his arms and looked away.

"Come on, Plagg," Adrien smiled, reaching into his pocket to pull out a slice of camembert. He held it up in his palm. "You know you're still my favorite."

Plagg perked up and took a giant munch of the cheese.

Marinette giggled and took a step closer. She scratched a finger under the cat Kwami's chin. "Oh, aren't you a cute little thing?" Plagg let out a sound and stuck out his head for more. His eyes closed in pleasure as one of his feet started thumping the air.

"Aw!" Marinette laughed. "So you're a cheese lover, huh? I think we've got a baked garlic camembert on the shelves somewhere…"

Plagg made a dramatic gasp. "Oh!" he said dreamily, turning to his owner. "You sure know how to pick 'em, kid! I like your girlfriend!"

Marinette and Adrien shot upright at Plagg's careless comment.

"Um, why don't I get it?" Marinate offered, keeping her eyes anywhere but at Adrien. "It's downstairs in the bakery." Marinette swung open the stair door. "Adrien, do want to come with me?"

"Sure!" Adrien said. He started to follow Marinette down the stairs but caught Plagg by the back of his neck as the Kwarmi flew just behind him. "And _you_ can stay up here," he said with a frown before mumbling, "So you can't say anything else to embarrass me."

Plagg just shrugged as Adrien closed the door behind him.

Once they were alone, Tikki looked over at Plagg, just barely catching that sly hitch in his mouth. Tikki's eyes squinted.

She swooped up next to him, nudging his shoulder with hers. " _Plagg_?" Tikki said with a grin to match his own.

Plagg dropped his smile and looked at her with confusion. "What?"

"Oh, Plagg," Tikki laughed.

" _What?_ "

Tikki looked at him knowingly. "Underneath your big stomach is an even bigger heart."

"Pft, you don't know what you're talking about, Tikki," Plagg said with a flick of his hand.

"Oh, come on, Plagg. As if I don't know who convinced Adrien to confront Ladybug's true identity?"

"What? The kid did that all on his own! I didn't give anything away! Not even when I sensed you with Marinette!"

Tikki shook her head, knowing her fellow Kwami all too well. "Oh, you mean like with the _last_ Chat Noir and Ladybug we were paired with last time we were awaken? _Hm_?"

"Hey that wasn't me either!" Plagg argued.

Tikki rolled her eyes. "You've always been such a romantic."

Plagg stuck out his tongue at her, only making Tikki giggle.

The black Kwami ticked up his chin and turned away.

Tikki saddled up to him again, her head tucked under his playfully. Plagg stiffened at first, but quickly warmed into the embrace, putting his arms around her. It was so strange to be Kwamis together again after so long apart, and yet so powerfully familiar. It was this familiarity that followed them even through the dark years, and the same one that kept these two linked no matter where they were. No distance, not even time, could break a friendship like theirs.

"Hey, Tikki?"

"Yes, Plagg?"

"Want to share the baked camembert with me? I'll let you have the slice with the most garlic?"

"Bleh! _Plagg_!" Tikki broke away enough so they could see each other, and they both laughed at his teasing. But underneath it all, Tikki could see in those tiny slits of his green eyes what Plagg really meant. And the truth was, she missed him too. "Well.. maybe just a piece."


End file.
